Ever since perambulators were first devised to receive and transport an infant in a comfortable position, the caregiver has been confronted with the desirability of carrying bottles, diaper changes, teething rings and other items which she may desire to utilize in the course of a walk with the child-carrying perambulator. When the perambulator was in the form of an oversized four-wheeled cradle, it was possible for the caregiver to provide for the transportation of such articles by simply tucking them in comers of the cradle about and away from the infant. However, beginning around the 1960's, the old type of perambulator has been increasingly superseded by a more convenient collapsible "stroller".
Strollers are generally light weight in construction, consisting of an arrangement of tubing extending upwardly from axles and supporting a canvas or other fabric type of seat, the position of which may be varied through adjustment of the tubing, between a sitting position and a supine position. The actual body support of canvas or other fabric, however, is generally unsuitable for enabling the caregiver to carry, in addition to the infant, other required items. Typically, such items include feeding bottles, diaper changes, baby powder or baby oil, teething rings, jacket or sweaters, crackers or other type of food and other items which the caregiver may desire to provide the infant during the course of what may become a long "outing". In addition, the caregiver may desire not to have to carry a purse but yet may need to have with her keys, money, lipstick and other items.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,290,049 there is shown attached to a stroller a large partially collapsible "goods container". While this goods container may enable the caregiver to carry many items, it appears that all the items will be indiscriminately stacked together so that the caregiver is required to "fish into" the bag in order to find whatever item or items at that time may be desired.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,011,221 also discloses a baby carrier having a wedge-shaped separate storage pouch that may be carried between the rockers.
In addition, various devices are illustrated in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,333,769, 5,292,042, 5,402,869, 4,878,606 and 4,545,414 that may be carried on one's person at the hips or over the shoulder into which articles may be placed. These, however, are cumbersome and with the exception of the carrier of U.S. Pat. No. 5,333,769, are not particularly suited for use in tending an infant. The device of the last mentioned patent, which provides for carrying of the infant as well as any other items, would appear to place considerable stress on the caregiver.
What has been particularly needed for use in conjunction with a stroller is some type of light carrier which at the caregiver's election may be placed on the stroller or, alternatively, conveniently carried about the hips, shoulder or back of the caregiver without discomfort.
The only carrier of which the present inventor is aware is in the form of an opaque plastic backing sheet near to the top of which is attached a plastic pouch, and at the midsection of the backing sheet there is provided a net bag to receive items. Provision is made at the top of the backing sheet for a carrying handle and a pair of buckleable straps to secure the carrier on the handle of the stroller.
While this carrier does attempt to address the need for some type of carrier, its stiffness, types of pouches and handle straps leave much to be desired. It must either be hung on the stroller or carrier by its handle. It does not lend itself to being worn by the caregiver when not disposed on the stroller.